Different types of optical devices and systems have been used for many years to detect roadway lanes, signs, and images in front of the vehicle. One type of optical based driver assist system is a vehicle headlight assist system that uses optical imaging to control headlight position and intensity. Systems like optical based vehicle headlight control all work to assist the driver in safer vehicle operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.